C&T: Characters and Themes
by PlotBunniesIncorporated
Summary: Just a collection of short drabbles. Starts out with a common theme, and then goes onto each character. First chapter is Kel!
1. Sick: Kel

Just a collection of short drabbles. Starts out with a common theme, and then goes onto each character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any char- gosh! You know what I mean!

**Theme:**_ Sick_

**Character: **_Keladry of Mindelan_

Snow and Sniffles

It was snowing, she wanted to play out in the snow, but _they_ wouldn't let her. Why? Well, that's because she had the sniffles.

Chubby hands grabbed the handkerchief near her and blew into it. She took a deep breath and blew again. Her delicate, freckled nose was a bright red and wouldn't stop running. The girl's eyes fluttered closed before she sneezed once again.

A woman, who was tall and slim with blue-green eyes and long gone white hair, appeared in the doorway. She walked over to the large plush chair, whose back was facing her, and had blankets spewing over it in front of the hearth. She kneeled down to look at the little occupant before looking for the cup of the puke green tea she was supposed to drink.

"Keladry, why didn't you drink the tea?"

"Cuth, it wasth tasthy!" Her daughter said with her glowing nose stuck high in the air.

"It'll help you get better, and once you get better, you can go in the snow." Kel quickly uncovered her body from the ten or so blankets around her and downed the tea before nearly puking it back up.

The little four year turned hopeful hazel eyes on her mother, "I can go out no-ACHOO!!"

"Nope! But I got you to drink the tea." Ilane kissed her daughter on the head before leaving the room. Kel frowned at the underhanded trick and huffed before angrily putting herself underneath the mound of blankets again.

It was snowing, she wanted to play out in the snow, but _they_ wouldn't let her. Why? Well, that's because she had the sniffles.

And it was _their_ fault!


	2. Sick: Neal

Just a collection of short drabbles. Starts out with a common theme, and then goes onto each character.

Review! Oh and also, tell me who I should do next!

Disclaimer: I don't own any char- gosh! You know what I mean!

**Theme:**_ Sick_

**Character: **_Nealan of Queenscove_

Mushrooms

It was a quiet spring day and the sun shone brightly in Queenscove. Nealan of Queenscove was visiting home for the summer and was thankful to be back so he could indulge in the books there without any disruptions.

Anyway, he decided to go out and explore the land around his castle and maybe pick some mushrooms. Oh boy, was he stupid.

It was not a 'special' looking mushroom, as a matter of fact, it was because it looked plain was why he picked it. It was a small mushroom with a pale gray color and it was brown around the edges. He twisted it from the roots and put it in the small basket he had.

He opted not to give it to the cooks and went straight to his room. He put the mushrooms on the spit and put it over the fire that cackled in the hearth.

"Yummy, yummy snacks! Yummy, yummy snacks that I'm gonna eat!" He sang quietly as he watched it spin slowly. The orange flames were reflected in his deep emerald eyes and he continued to hum his little song. His room filled with the smell of cooked fungi and he carefully removed his treat from the spit.

Most people thought that he didn't like veggies, well he didn't, but he never thought of mushrooms as veggies.

He looked at _that_ mushroom and took a bite. It was bitter sweet and juicy.

He swallowed it and immediately, his stomach felt like someone ripped it from him, shook it up, and placed it back upside down. He jumped up and ran into the privy and threw up all he ate.

That was how his father found him. Duke Baird, chief healer of the realm, was looking for his son, and as he entered Neal's room, he heard the sound of someone emptying their tummy.

"Neal," Baird called out to his son. "What did you eat?" He sounded extremely amused and reigned in all of his self control to not burst out laughing.

"A mushroom," Neal said quietly before puking again.

"What did it look like?"

"It- was br-br," He puked again before coming up for air. "Brown around the edges and it was gray everywhere else."

Baird snorted quietly and looked around the room and saw the mushroom with a bite mark in it. He walked over and picked it up before sniffing it. He pulled it away and busted out laughing.

"Neal, this is the Aljik Mushroom!" Baird roared with laughter as he held his sides.

Neal swore loudly before retching up his stomach again. Of course he knew what the Aljik Mushroom was, it was used when someone had poisin in the system because it caused them to throw any impurities up. He thought it looked somewhat familiar, and that voice in the back of his head told him not to eat it.

So what does he do?

He ate it.


	3. Sick: Dom

Just a collection of short drabbles. Starts out with a common theme, and then goes onto each character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any char- gosh! You know what I mean!

**Theme:**_ Sick_

**Character: **_Domitan of Masbolle_

Scratches and Creams

Whimpers echoed in the hall of the large castle from a room where the door was opened.

It was autumn and the leaves of the trees in Masbolle were vibrant shades of reds, oranges, yellows, and browns. The lush green grass were covered by autumn's signature feature and the sun shone brightly above.

Back in the room, a woman held a bottle of pink cream in her elegant hands. In front of her stood her youngest child, and her first son.

He had no shirt on, as a matter of fact, he was only in his loincloth. His normally flawless tanned skin was now covered with red dots and sometimes even red splotches. His chubby hands scratched at the offending marks and he whimpered for no matter how hard he scratched, the itch would come back.

"Dom, stop that!"

Wide blue eyes turned to the green eyed woman before him. His black hair was in disarray from his tossing and turning in his quest to ditch the itch.

"But it itches Mommy!"

"Here, spread your arms out."

He did as he was told and pink cream came out of the bottle. She smeared it on his arms, legs, tummy, and back. She placed soft leather gloves on his hands and told him that he can't take the gloves off. The poor boy looked just about ready to cry.

"I feel weird Mommy!"

The cool breeze flowed through the window in his room and caused the cream to make him colder than he already was.

"I know Dommy, here," she picked him up and carried him to his bed. "Stay here, don't leave, don't scratch, don't do anything!" She left the room after closing the window.

So here was Domitan of Masbolle, laying eagle spread across his bed with the itching pox.

He glared at the wall before his leg muscle twitched. He tried to ignore it. It twitched again. Ah, ah, there was that tingly sensation again.

Dom breathed in deeply. Ah! That feeling was back!!

He casted a quick look to the door and then to the window.

_One little scratch wouldn't hurt!_

He eyed his leg, then his gloved hands. He sat up and looked at the door again.

His hand inched its way toward the spot. _Just a little bit more!_ He kept an eye on the door as he came closer to the spot. _Almost there!_

Ah ha! His gloved fingers scratched the sore spot with vigor. His azure eyes rolled into the back of his head as a smile swept across his face.

"Dom! **I SAID DON'T SCRATCH!" **His mother screamed from some part in the castle. Dom stopped on the dime and fell back on the bed.

His bottom lip started to quiver, it itched again!

**You must review! I need suggestions! I need help! Don't stand there! HELP MEEEE!!**


	4. Sick: Roald

Just a collection of short drabbles. Starts out with a common theme, and then goes onto each character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any char- gosh! You know what I mean!

**Theme:**_ Sick_

**Character: **_Roald of Conté_

Royal Blues

"Achoo!" A teenage boy sneezed. He jerked back up and looked frantically around the room. His eyes were wide in fear of the evil medicine monster that was sure to come.

"Achoo!" He sniffed, he quickly turned around. Did he hear foot steps? No, he was imagining it. Of course, he was too old to be calling something 'the evil medicine monster', but it was a name that stuck with the person whenever he got sick.

The doorknob jiggled on the door that led to the library. The dor screaked open and Roald was certain of what was to come.

But instead of a blue eyed, black haired beauty, came in a brown haired, hazel eyes girl with some books in her arms. She looked at Roald and his panic stricken expression.

"Oh, uh, hi K- ACHOO!"

"You're sick." It was a simple two word sentence, but Kel didn't know what it _meant_ for the crown prince to be sick.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, you're nose is all red and your eyes are watery."

"Who's eyes are watery?" A tall, lanky youth came up behind Kel. Neal, their friend, was a knight and healer in training. Also, he was the evil medicine monsters' sidekick's son. Oh, he hated that sidekick when he was sick. Nasty Tea Man that was his name.

"Roald's sick Neal."

"Really? Come on Roald, I'll take you to see my father!" Neal said cheerily as he grabbed Roald's arm and dragged him. But Roald would not move. His blue eyes flashed with something akin to fear.

"I can't, I have to go meet Lord Imrah."

"But your knight-master wouldn't like it if his squire was sick."

Roald tried to come back with a remark but dainty yet strong hands rested firmly on his back and pushed him. He craned his neck to see Kel smile at him.

"I have to drink those nasty teas too Roald. And you don't see me complaining about it!" She whispered as Neal pulled and she pushed.

Roald, in a very un-Roald-like moment, frantically tried to get away from his two friends.

"I can't go there! Please, you have to b- ACHOO!"

"You're going." They chorused together with flat, bored tones.

"NOOOO!!" HE howled as he tried to push Kel back and pull Neal forward to escape. Roald didn't care that people were looking at him oddly, he wasn't going there!

Roald managed to get free of them and ran away as fast as he could. One problem, though. Queenscoves have horse blood, Conté's don't. Neal ran after him with Kel not far behind.

They whizzed through halls and zoomed past people on their race. Roald turned the corner when he saw her.

The Evil Medicine Monster.

She heard panting and turned to face her son.

"Roald?"

Her son backed away from her while his sapphire eyes darted side to side. Neal and Kel caught up to him. There was no escaping now.

"Roald, what is goi-"

"ACHOO!!"

"You're sick!" Thayet gasped as she rn to him and put a hand to his forehead. "And you've got a fever! You're going to Baird right now!"

"That's what we were trying to do!" Neal said as his breathing got under control.

So the queen, a squire, and the lady squire dragged the prince down to the infirmary.

The purple liquid bubbled in the mug.

He was _so_ not going to drink this.

The Evil Medicine Monster gave him a stern look.

After he drank it, he _so_ puked.


End file.
